Black Ice (On-Hold)
by aph-danemark
Summary: Natalie Fries is an undercover assassin, working along side her too overly friendly sister. They are given the mission to move to the US under the Russian Secret Intelligence Unit. When investigating they keep bumping into a mysterious dark haired boy named Jason. Tension rises when Natalie learns the truth about Jason, his mission and her 'sister'.(Jason x OC)Excuse bad language.


**AN: Sorry for not writing in a year or so! I have big plans for this story though!**

_**Just a little mention; instead of me having to endlessly translate everything into different languages for the purpose of this story, I have decided to add brackets like these { } to say it's in a different language but it's in English for easier purpose!**_

**Thank you for reading and enjoy! x KS**

**oO0Oo**

**Gotham City Airport.** An airport full of people coming and going. It's usually very busy during the day but today I find the airport almost abandoned apart from the occasional sleeping person or airport-worker-zombie, clad in a luminous colour of vest for so called _'safety_'.

"Gotham, finally!" The obnoxious individual called my sister exclaimed, clasping her hands excitedly and her mouth forming into a huge grin as her eyes lit up with joy. She grabs my arm in a tight grip and drags me along the worn airport floor."Come on, Nat!" Her voice goes up another pitch still full of excitement.

"{Could you please not pull off my arm?!}" I exclaimed, my mother tongue slipping and pulling my arm away. A split second later than my slip up and I'm yanked to the side by the recently joyful sister. Her facial expression had dropped from it's usual happy smile to a more stern and aggressive look. She slammed me into a newly built wall next to the site where Gotham City Airport _seems_ to be making a new area for the airport.

"{This is America, not Russia. You speak English or we're busted. Got it?}" She hissed.

"Yes." I unwillingly replied back in almost neutral annoyance with her.

"Good." She suddenly lit up again, smiling and pulling me along. As we started to reach the exit of the airport, the lights seemed to get more dodgy by the minute. Either there was wires hanging endlessly or the bulbs flickered as if it were struggling to stay alive. Angel seemed uninterested in the zombified airport and more interested in a certain dark-haired boy, slumped against a wall, holding a red motorbike helmet and smirking his face off at his phone in front of him. "He's hot."

I suddenly perked up at my sister's comment, rolling my eyes and proceeding to change roles in dragging her instead, "Come on. We have things to do." Angel groaned but before I could reach the automatic doors, I felt her let go.

"Angel-"

Okay, so I really need to shut my big mouth sometimes. In all his dark haired glory was the boy I had previously seen with his bright red helmet and smirk plastered on his face, was now chatting up my somewhat-bipolar sister. Just as I was about to turn back around to ignore the two idiots, the boy caught my eye and smiled.

"This your sister?" I groaned internally. _No shit, Sherlock._My sister lost her smile slightly and rolled her eyes. "Sadly, but she's not exactly as nice as me." _She's lucky we're related or she'd been dead meat._The boy made an unconvinced grunt but kept full eye contact with me, making my sister more agitated by the minute.

"_So_, what's your name?" He asked, my sister hesitated. _Say my real name and I'm busted._I had to think of something quickly so why not my so-called-nickname.

"Ice." I mono-toned, keeping a stern and straight face. There had been no intentions of actually having to talk to someone when we arrived in America, but now here I was along with my sister talking to a mysterious, dark haired, biker? I mean he has a helmet, so he must have a motorbike at least.

"Ice?" He questioned, looking a little confused for a split second before continuing, "I'm guessing it's a nickname, yes? It's cute. I'm Jason, hopefully I'll be seeing you two around eh?" My sister gave a giggle and smiled flirtatiously at him. I rolled my eyes and pulled my sister along, "Sure, whatever."

Angel started rambling on about Jason as I dragged her to our designated car. I sighed internally and hoped maybe she'd shut up and finally explain why the hell we need to be in Gotham City rather than Moscow or St. Petersburg. Then again, who was I kidding, only myself for god's sake. We pulled up at our new home, I thanked the driver and had to haul everything we brought, because my sister is a lazy ass and doesn't do anything for herself. Angel burst into the house and quickly picked her bedroom (as pure usual), leaving me to sort out everything else. I started unpacking our things and set them up in our various small rooms. When you walk into the house, to your left is a doorway to the living room, down the middle is a hallway leading to the kitchen and to the right is the stairs. The living room connects to a dinning room then around to the kitchen.

Overall, it wasn't too shabby. Apart from the wallpaper next to the stairs, which had been fairly torn, but nothing that couldn't be fixed at _z_ Again, I would probably have to fix everything as well, I couldn't see Angel doing it. I'm surprised she even gets any missions done, to be honest. Then again, although she's pretty useless at most things, she's terrifying during a fight and it's not in a good way. I've had to step in a few times before it got out of hand or jeopardized our mission.

As I finished putting away most of things we needed out, Angel came running down the stairs in what sounded like high heels. I moved the rest of the boxes to one corner of the living room, deciding I would deal with them tomorrow. I collasped onto one of the couches and sighed heavily. Angel was stood in the middle of the living room, in what seemed to be her 'party-wear'. (Basically the clothes she wears when going out, which is quite often to be honest.)

"Where you going?" I inquired, Angel touching up her lipstick looking in the mirror I had just hung above the supposed fireplace. By 'supposed', I mean it didn't look like you could exactly light it. It was more just some marble and an exact square cut into the wall.

"Out. I did get Jason's number after all. And he's hot. Maybe you should try meeting somebody Natalie, it might make you smile more." Angel shot me a fake smile and I gave her a death glare back.

"I've got better things to do, rather than chase after boys or girls. And trust me, smiling is the last thing you'll see me doing." I replied and continued,"Then again, it's a hell lot better without you being here to whine." I smirked as she gave a huff in defeat and left, slamming the door to make a 'point'. She'd probably be back sometime tomorrow even if she doesn't end up going home with Jason, which she probably will, Angel's very demanding after all.

Anyway, **FREE HOUSE**. Without her to boss me around, I'm free!..well until the ironic-named woman comes back. I mean, _Angel_ isn't exactly fitting for a she-demon. Then again, she likes to think she's all _high_ and _mighty._ Which Angel is obviously not because if she was, she and I wouldn't be sitting in Gotham City and rather a court of Russian Royals. That would have been great by now, because although I'm not bothered by my job, it gets boring: _torturing, questioning, threatening, killing,_ **repeat**.

"Might as well make some proper food." I mumbled to myself, sighing as I make my way to the kitchen.

**Plane food sucks.**

_It's a common fact_, the horrible taste and the indigestible look. The only thing I've actually enjoyed about plane food, was when we got our connecting flight and there was ice-cream. Not that, it was going to keep me from hunger the rest of the journey but it was better than nothing.

I was surprised to find our cupboards full of food-that wasn't out of date either. Usually **I** was left to go out and buy food &amp; supplies since the 'secret organization' stated **clearly**:

"_We_ have _better_ things to attend to, than_buy_ supplies for our agents."

_Which translates into:_

"We just want you to do missions and shit, we don't actually care for _you_."

Then again, there was no way in hell I was going to oppose them. You know when your a kid and you have a fear of that monster 'supposedly' under your bed, that's kind of what it feels like-except worse and far more terrifying. Even going close to one of these secret agents feels like you're about to face sudden death from a darken glare and strain of the face. And even having eye-contact with one of them, feels like you're looking into the darkest pits of hell.

Anyway, I managed to not set our new home a light, while cooking the pizza. I may be the only one who does all the shit around here but me and kitchens do not work well together. Not ever since the "cereal incident", but that story is for another day.

oO0Oo

Just as I was thinking about heading to bed after watching re-runs of Friends for about 3 hours, the front door slammed open. Alerting me that my sister was home, drunk and probably had some random guy with her.

When I went to check, sure enough I was right...except it wasn't _just some random guy_. It was the dark haired boy, called 'Jason' and he was looking directly at me. Then again, I had no idea what hell I was expecting, who else would my sister bring home. She has a bad habit of spotting a guy then tracking them down later to, well to put it bluntly, fuck.

Angel was giggling away to herself, struggling to pull of her 5-inch heels and putting most of her weight on Jason's right shoulder. I gave an internally groan and glared back at Jason, who was now smirking his ass off at me.

"Just don't do anything stupid. And don't bug me." I stated before making my way up the stairs. I had to intentions of staying around those two any longer and _I was in for one hell of a night._

**oO0Oo**

**The next chapter might take a very very long time, since I tend to take ages to write a chapter. But I'm finally confident to post this, so hopefully it won't take too long. **

**Excuse the bad language and grammatical mistakes throughout! **

**Thanks, KS x**


End file.
